


Not Everything Is As It Appears

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Tom manages to get himself into serious trouble. Can Chakotay help to solve Toms problem?
Relationships: Chakotay & Tom Paris, Chakotay/Tom Paris
Kudos: 8





	Not Everything Is As It Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 05/02/2021

Red alert! Voyager had started to drift into an asteroid field. Voyager’s bridge crew had braced themselves for a major collision course. 

“Lieutenant Paris! This is urgent!” Screamed Captain Janeway. Tom couldn’t hear her, he was too immersed in his thoughts about his recent break up with B’Elanna. 

“Tom I’m so sorry but this is not working out for us. It’s not you it’s me.” B’Elanna spoke in a quite voice as she placed her hand on Tom’s face.

Tom didn’t know what to say, he just stared at her. A wave of sadness flowed through him, he finally understood what heartbreak felt like. B’Elanna had been the first serious relationship he had ever had. She stroked her hand down his face and slowly walked away. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him as she walked away, she didn’t want him to see her crying. Tom stood still, it started to feel like he was fading away into a black sea of darkness. 

“LIEUTENANT PARIS! I will not say this again. We need your assistance as we are about to collide with an asteroid field!” Bellowed Janeway.

Tom snapped back into the room with a start. 

“Shit! Right we need to turn this ship around. How far are we away from the field?” yelled Tom.

“Far enough, so that we can make the turn before it’s too late. Make it quick Tom, Voyager is depending on you!” grumbled Janeway.

Tom quickly placed the command into the computer to get Voyager to turn away from the field. He managed to get the thrusters to burst into life and made a quick getaway from the field. He breathed a sigh of relief, Voyager was safe and wasn't going to be smashed to pieces.

The mood shifted on the bridge, everyone seemed relieved that Tom had managed to avert disaster. Everyone except Janeway and her commanding officer Chakotay. She had a look of thunder on her face and Chakotay had a look of disappointment. 

“Lieutenant Paris, my ready room now! Commander Chakotay can you assist me with this as well please. Tuvok you have the bridge” Janeway spoke sharply. 

Tuvok nodded and replied “Aye Captain.” 

Janeway stood up and walked quickly towards her ready room. Chakotay followed close behind her.

Tom gulped, he knew that he was in serious trouble. He'd never seen the Captain so angry. He stood up and quickly walked over to the ready room, he decided to get it out of the way so he avoided any further problems. Thoughts raced though his mind. Was he about to be demoted or worse was he to be sent into the depths of the lowers decks? He hoped it wasn't the latter.

Tom quickly reached the door, pressed the bell and entered. Janeway was sitting at her desk, with a cup of coffee next to her; her fingers interlocked together and a dark expression on her face. Chakotay standing next to her. 

“Sit down Mr. Paris” barked Janeway.

Tom didn’t dare to refuse; he knew his career was worth more than to disobey a direct order. He quickly sat down. 

“Lieutenant Paris, what in the name of hell were you playing at this afternoon? In your whole time on Voyager I’ve never known you to be so careless. I want you to be completely honest with me. Is something bothering you at the moment?” Janeway started harsh but then became curious. Tom took a deep breath and began to explain. 

“Alright, I'm going to be completely honest. I'm not sure if you've heard but I recently split up with B’Elanna. I thought by now everything would be fine and I wouldn’t be causing any trouble. But for some reason, my mind wandered this afternoon and it was if I couldn't let go of that memory.” He explained.

“I never thought after this amount of time with B’Elanna that we were going to finish so abruptly. I thought that we'd be together so much longer, but I guess that’s how life goes sometimes. I'm truly sorry that I put everyone in so much danger. It won’t happen again. I'm so proud to be part of this crew. I couldn’t imagine being any where else. Captain do what you will with me, I deserve punishing.” Tom trailed off, he never wanted to hurt anyone.

“Thank you Tom. I'm glad you've been open and honest with me. I want to have a word with Commander Chakotay about the next stage. If you could return to your quarters and wait until further instruction. Dismissed.” Janeway told him.

Tom stood and quickly left the ready room. He took a slow walk back to his quarters. Along the way he processed what Janeway had said to him. He knew that he'd been careless. He wished that the whole incident had never happened, he felt awful. He needed to wait to see what was going to happen to him. He entered his quarters and flopped on the sofa. He took a deep breath and sighed. That could have been so much worse. But what next? He thought to himself.

The door chimed, “Come in,” he called.

To his surprise rather than Janeway entering, Chakotay appeared. 

“Oh hello Commander, I wasn’t expecting your good self. Has a decision been made about me?” Tom asked. Chakotay sat down on the sofa and smiled. 

“Tom, the Captain's made a decision. She's agreed to relieve you a few days, to help you get back on your feet. I suggested it, as hasn’t gone unnoticed that you have been working incredibly hard on the bridge and have shown some seriously excellent piloting skills.” Chakotay explained. “Use these days to catch up with yourself and then you should be ready to get back onto your duties. Also I will be checking in on you just to make sure you are alright and if you need help with anything. Take it easy and comm me if there is anything you need.”

Tom was speechless. He couldn’t believe it. He was still going to be part of Voyager’s crew. It took a moment for him to speak. 

“Thank you so much Commander, I can’t believe how lucky I am. I'll use my next few days wisely.” Tom said.

Chakotay stood up, patted Tom on the arm and said as he was leaving. “I like you Tom, don’t let me down.”

“I won’t Commander,” Tom replied defiantly.

Chakotay left. Tom felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I can’t believe it, I’m still a part of the crew. I’m so happy right now. Right lets use this time efficiently. He thought. He decided to have a shower and have an early night, the day’s events had overwhelmed him. 

He finished his shower and made his way to bed. He tried to sleep but his mind was struggling to switch off. He kept thinking about what'd happened and what Chakotay had said to him. He couldn’t believe that Chakotay had put in a good word for him. If he hadn't of spoken to Janeway, he'd have been demoted to the grimy depths of the lower decks. 

He found Chakotay extremely comfortable to be around, he'd been kind in what had been said to Tom. Thinking about it made him relax and quickly dropped off to sleep.

He dreamt about Chakotay. Chakotay slipped into his bedroom and slowly undressed himself in front of him. He crawled onto the bed and started to slide towards him. Chakotay gently pulled the covers off Tom and removed his underwear and at the same time slowly caressed his cock and balls. He very slowly slithered up his chest, his hard cock brushed against his swollen cock. Tom gasped, he felt amazing. 

Chakotay then lent in to kiss him. He returned the favour and joined in with the kiss, passionate and full of fire and lust. Their tongues exploring the full extent of each others mouths while rubbing and rolling around each others. Chakotay let go of him, then slowly caressed his tongue down Tom’s chest and stomach. He began to breathe heavily; the passion had made him incredibly aroused that he was close to cumming. 

Chakotay started to slowly caress his tongue along Tom’s swollen cock. He couldn't hold back, he was ready to release his load into Chakotay’s mouth. 

He didn’t find out what happened next in the dream, instead he'd woken up with a start. He looked over at his clock. It had just gone 9am. Shit! Better go and shower, I've lots of things to do today, he thought. He pulled back the cover, to reveal his left over arousal from the dream he'd had. He slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom, his cock bobbed as he walked. He turned the shower on and stepped into it. 

The warm water running down his body felt so nice and refreshing. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it all along his body, he mostly focused on his balls and cock. He knew he needed to sort out his arousal and started to rub along his cock with the soap. 

“Oh Chakotay, please come and touch me. Please let me touch you,” he murmured.

He wasn't aware that Chakotay had entered his quarters. He'd only visited to check up on Tom, making sure he was alright. He noticed the bathroom door had been left open. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and stopped outside the door but didn’t enter. He heard the shower going, but at the same time could have sworn that he heard Tom speak his name. 

Chakotay shook his head and called into the bathroom. “Tom, just checking in on you, I will wait in the lounge for you.”

Tom jumped. He wasn’t expecting Chakotay. 

“Alright, I will be just a moment.” He called back.

Tom quickly got out of the shower, grabbed the towel and started to quickly dry and dress himself. He stepped into the living room and saw Chakotay sitting on the sofa. He tried to compose himself, he quivered with delight seeing Chakotay. He sat down close next to Chakotay. 

“All right Chakotay how can I help? I wasn’t expecting a visit this morning,” he enquired. Chakotay turned towards him and smiled. 

“I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Yesterday was quite a daunting day for you. I also wanted to ask what are your plans for the rest of the day?” he asked. 

“Well as I haven’t had a tidy up for a while, I thought I'd tidy up my quarters and then probably spend some time in Sandrine’s bar later.” Tom said with a grin. “I still cannot thank you enough for standing up for me Chakotay, it means a lot to me. I thought as you've been so great to me would you like to join me at Sandrine's later for a drink and a game of pool?”

“Sure, it'd be nice to do something else for once other than attending meetings. Alright I'll meet you there, say about seven.” Chakotay replied as he stood up, patted Tom on the back and left the room.

Tom felt himself brightly blush. He couldn’t believe his luck. Chakotay actually agreed to go for a drink and a game of pool. He carefully began to plan for the nights events, making sure that everything was in place. He was happy with his plan and used the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to sort out his quarters. 

He decided to completely rearrange the furniture as B'Elanna had rearranged it how she had wanted it and he wanted a fresh start. He also found a few missing PADDS that he though he'd lost months ago and had got serious ear ache from Janeway for loosing them. He smiled at the excellent progress he had made towards starting his new beginning. 

He looked at his clock; it was only five which still gave him two hours before meeting Chakotay. He decided to use his time to decide on his outfit. With the range of clothes Tom had in his wardrobe, he had plenty to choose from. He decided on a low blue cut shirt and black trousers. He started to look through his draw to find a pair of socks, when he found the aftershave that B'Elanna had treated him to on their last anniversary. Tom stared at the bottle; he didn’t quite know what to with it. Do I throw it away? No. Why waste excellent aftershave, maybe Chakotay will like it. He splashed some on his chest and a bit on his neck. Perfect! Now I’m ready.

Tom left his quarters and started to head towards the holodeck. Just as he was about to enter, Harry spotted him and decided to catch up with him. 

“Hey Tom, what happened to you? Didn’t see you on the bridge this morning and I was a little worried, but Commander Chakotay wouldn’t say what happened to you other than you not being on duty today.”

Just as Tom was about to tell Harry about his ordeal, Chakotay appeared down the hallway. “Sorry Harry gotta run, will have a proper catch up with you soon.”

Harry smiled, “Alright but don’t skimp out on the details. I want to hear everything. Later Tom.”

Harry wandered off. Tom waved at Chakotay and he smiled back. 

“I’m amazed Tom, you’re early for once. Did you manage to get all of you rearranging done? Also can I smell a rather nice aftershave as well?” Chakotay joked, which made Tom’s heart skip a beat. 

“Yes I managed to get my room rearranged nicely so now I have it how I like it. Also I do have aftershave on to, glad you like it.” He replied as he began to brightly blush.

They entered the holodeck straight into Sandrine’s bar. 

“Let me get you a drink Chakotay and then perhaps we can have that game of pool. Synthale sound good?” asked Tom.

“That sounds good to me, I’ll set up the pool table and you get the drinks.” Chakotay replied. 

He was a little surprised that he was at Sandrine's with Tom. Normally they didn’t really see eye to eye, as they had had previous run ins with each other. Something seemed a little different with Tom, but in a nice pleasant way.

Chakotay wander over to the pool table, and set up the balls ready for when Tom got back. Tom bought the drinks back and their first game got underway. He allowed Chakotay to break first. He'd secretly planned to loose the game on purpose, he just wanted to admire Chakotay while they played. 

“Wow Chakotay you have excellent control over the balls and I seem be having trouble with my cue maybe you could assist me with it.” Were just a few of the phrases that Tom used to flirt with him.

Chakotay played it cool. Is Tom actually flirting with me? Let’s see what happens after this game he thought. He potted the last ball, smiled and said, “Oh look I won the game, do you fancy joining me over in the corner and we can have a proper catch up.” 

“Sure I'd like that,” Tom could feel his face growing redder. He knew that he couldn’t hold back much more.

They sat down at the table, Chakotay sat down first and Tom followed. He realised how close Tom had sat next to him. Any closer and he'd have been sitting on his lap. I think I'd rather like that if he did, Chakotay thought.

“So Tom. Thank you for inviting me on this lovely evening. I've really enjoyed myself.” Chakotay told him with a smile. “Just one thing, is there something you'd like to tell me as you've been acting strange all night. What's tonight actually been about? I'd love you to be honest with me.” 

Tom looked into Chakotay’s eyes. He knew he couldn't hide his filthy secret any longer. “All right I’m going to be completely honest with you Chakotay. After you had that chat with me back in my quarters yesterday, you got me thinking about how you said the positive things about me. It made me feel warm and happy inside. I never realised how kind and sweet you are.” 

“Chakotay I love you, that's why I bought you here tonight. I wanted to find a way for me to properly express my feelings for you.” Tom admitted. Chakotay smiled, he was happy. He'd found someone in his life he wasn't expecting but something about Tom gave him a warm feeling deep inside. 

“Tom I’m so happy that you’ve told me this.” He responded.

“Honestly I’ve always found myself a little attracted to you but never acted upon it as I never thought I was interested in men. I was wrong, you're gorgeous and now I can have you to myself. Oh Tom,” breathed Chakotay.

After Chakotay finished, he leaned in and kissed him. Tom raised his hand and placed it on his face, he was enjoying himself. He'd got the guy he wanted. After a few moments of kissing, they let go and hugged each other. 

“Do you want to hear about the dream I had last night?” Tom asked.

“Go on then, by any chance does it involve me?” grinned Chakotay.

“Well I dreamt that I was in bed and you appeared in the doorway. You stripped off and we started to play, the only trouble was that you never finished me off and I woke up this morning with an extreme hard on.” Tom explained.

“Ah, that'd explain something. I thought I heard you say my name when I came to chat with you this morning. By any chance playing with yourself while in the shower?” Chakotay asked quite aroused.

“Yes, I was playing with myself in the shower, I just couldn’t get over that dream. Plus I'd rather like to recreate the shower from this morning especially if you would like to join in to.” Tom replied, he could feel a large bulge forming in his trousers.

“I think you need to take me to your quarters,” demanded Chakotay, he to had a huge bulge in his trousers that needed to be dealt with.

Tom grabbed Chakotay’s hand and directed him towards his quarters. Along the way they stopped every so often to embrace in fiery kisses. As soon as they got back to Tom’s quarters, he stripped off and said to Chakotay. “When I say your name in the shower, you come to investigate and we will take it from there.”

Chakotay nodded and waited for Tom to get in the shower. He slowly made his way to the bathroom door and waited for Tom’s signal. 

“Oh Chakotay,” Tom murmured.

Chakotay knew it was his signal. He stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of Tom. Tom had already started to play with himself. 

“Did I hear you calling my name Lieutenant Paris? Maybe I can assist you with that,” he suggested. Tom pretended to be shocked to see Chakotay standing there. 

“I'd love it if you assisted me,” he murmured.

Chakotay started to strip his clothing off as quickly as possible. He then stepped in the shower with him. Tom grabbed the soap and started to wash him, he made sure that he saved his favourite place until last. As soon as he finished washing the rest of him, he knelt down and began to wash his cock. He started slowly rubbing along the shaft and teased his balls. 

He could hear Chakotay softly moaning and muttering under his breath. He pumped harder as Chakotay moaned louder. 

“Tom! I can't hold back. Let me cum all over you!” yelled Chakotay.

Tom rubbed as hard as he could. Chakotay groaned as he came, his cum splashed on Tom's face and chest. He stood back up and kissed Chakotay. 

“How was that for you?” asked Tom, dripping with cum and water.

Chakotay took a moment to regain his breath, he'd never had such a powerful orgasm and Tom had given it to him. 

“That was excellent; you made me cum so hard. Now I think I will return the favour,” he purred.

He quickly kissed Tom and ran his tongue down his chest and stomach until it had reached his hard cock. He placed his cock in his mouth and began to pleasure it. He used his tongue to do all of the work. Every so often he would wrap his tongue around Tom’s cock and then would go back to sucking. At the same time he caressed and teased his balls and squeezed his ass. 

“Chakotay! I’m about to cum. Please let me cum in your mouth!” Tom begged.

Chakotay kept his mouth on Tom’s cock. When Tom blew his hot load, there seemed to be a huge load from him, but Chakotay enjoyed every moment of it, he even swallowed. 

“Wow, I've never had such a great cock suck. For a first time giving another guy oral that was great. Now why don’t we dry each other off and then continue this in the bedroom? I’m not done yet as I’m also sure you’re not either.” Tom said as he grabbed a towel for him and Chakotay.

They quickly dried each other off and made their way into the bedroom. They climbed onto the bed. Tom pulled Chakotay on top of him and they started to passionately kiss, their tongues explored the depths of theirs mouths as they rubbed and rolled them together. 

Tom let go and asked Chakotay to get on his hands and knees. He agreed and placed himself on his hands and knees. Tom placed one finger on his hole and gently began to caress it. Chakotay groaned, he could feel his cock starting to become hard again. Tom quickly changed tactics, he took his finger away; pulled his cheeks apart, pushed his face in and started to rim his hole. He slowly caressed his tongue around it, every so often flicking the entrance. 

Chakotay began to moan louder, he'd never experienced the pleasure Tom was giving him. It was a completely new experience. On previous sexual encounters, it was always the same. He'd receive a brief bit of head, then he'd quickly fuck, cum and then be done. Tom was taking his time, he made him feel good and was steadily building him up to a big release.

“Tom please let me be inside of you. I really want to fuck you from behind,” he begged.

Tom moved himself away from Chakotay and started to rummage through his draws. He found a bottle of lube and passed it to him. He squeezed some onto his cock and the rest on Tom’s hole. He gently pushed two fingers inside of him and gently wiggled them to loosen him up. Tom softly moaned, he liked the feel of Chakotay fingering his ass. He removed his fingers and quickly kissed each of his cheeks.

“Tom I’m going to start gentle as I don’t want to hurt you,” Chakotay whispered in his ear.

Tom nodded and allowed Chakotay to continue. He placed his cock onto his hole and very gently pushed in. Tom gasped, the fingers felt good, but having Chakotay's cock inside felt even better, making his cock rock solid. Chakotay started slowly to get him used to it. He softly moaned as Chakotay gently penetrated him. As he thrust, Tom started to push himself hard into him. He realised that he was ready for more intense pleasure and began to thrust harder and deeper. They both began to moan loudly as the pleasure was starting to peak. 

“I’m sorry Tom, but I can no longer hold back I’m going to cum!” Chakotay screamed.

“Please Chakotay finish me. We can come together.” Tom begged.

Chakotay thrust so hard that he came and made Tom cum which began to form a small pool on the sheets. They both flopped down onto the sheets, trying to catch their breath. Once he regained his breath, Tom crawled up to the top of the bed, laid down on his side and patted the spot in front of him for Chakotay to join him. He slowly manoeuvred himself up the bed to join him. He smiled at him and started to caress his face. 

“I never realised how beautiful you are, I'm such a lucky guy. I love you so much Tom,” Chakotay quietly murmured.

“I love you so much to. I never realised until today how much of a kind, sweet guy you really are and I really like that. Just one more thing, could you stay the night? I rather like being snuggled up with you.” Tom requested.

“I tell what I'll do for you Tom. Not only will I stay the night with you, but I'll also take tomorrow off so we can spend it together.” Chakotay said.

Tom’s face lit up. He was so happy. Chakotay would be with him all night and all of the next day. He snuggled up to him and smiled. They fell asleep together. Tom finally had found his happiness after all his unhappiness and Chakotay had finally found the person who was right for him.

The next morning, Captain Janeway stepped onto the bridge. She looked over at the crew and noticed that someone was missing. 

“Anyone know where Commander Chakotay is?” Janeway asked the room.

“He has decided to use a days leave and said that he will return to his post tomorrow morning,” replied Tuvok.

“Damn it that’s my pilot and commander gone. Anyone else want to take a days leave while we're at it?” asked Janeway sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t mind a days leave,” piped up Harry

“Shut up Ensign Kim and get back to your post. Or I'll have you thrown in the brig,” snapped Janeway.

Harry quickly returned to his post and continued with his sensor array analysis. 

“Tuvok, remind me that if Commander Chakotay pulls another last minute day off like that again I will personally kill him,” Janeway grumbled.

“I’m not sure I can do that Captain, I cannot lawfully allow you to kill Commander Chakotay for wanting to take a day off……,” Tuvok started to trail off as Janeway looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

It was a good job she had no idea that Chakotay was with Tom or she would be wanting to kill Tom to.


End file.
